1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital electronic watches, and more particularly to a combination resettable interval timer and digital watch which provides horological information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, electronic stopwatches and digital watches have been used, but the present invention is a combination of a digital stopwatch and a digital watch for displaying horological information which allows the user to permanently and continuously program the horological counters to display either hours, minutes, and seconds, or hours, minutes, and date information on the display devices in combination with a stopwatch or interval timer which displays hours (in an odd/even format), minutes, seconds, and tenths and hundredths of seconds information on the same display devices.